godzilla_kaiju_wars_unleashedfandomcom-20200214-history
GODZILLA: The King of the Monsters
This page in paticular is a wiki for a Youtube series i Intend to do sometime in the future. It has a combination of various monsters from the Godzilla, Gamera, and Ultraman Universe. Im still working on a name for it, so I would like you guys or anyone to come up with ideas. I will post the episodes I have planned so far soon. Heres the story so far. It starts out after Godzilla's mother, a Female Godzilla, was killed by Space Godzilla. Several years later, he's fully grown and goes around the world looking for a new place to call home and make some friends due to his loneliness. Somewhere in the past, he made his first friend, Gorosaurus. A few years later, Godzilla makes other friends, like Anguirus and Rodan, who grow to become his best friends and eventually meets Mothra who becomes his closest friend and he meets other giants throughout the series who become friends and allies. But Godzilla and/or his friends or allies are fighting monsters in certain parts of the world. Godzilla and/or his friends and allies fight those monsters to the death, till the end of the world, to prevent it/them from trying to destroy the world and harming man-kind. . In a few of battles, Godzilla fights some monsters by himself, but almost all the time gets help from his monster friends. And, even though he's fully grown and can take care of himself…..with the death of Godzilla's mother, he thinks he's alone in the world, but with his friends and allies he isn't alone and won't be alone forever. Story In the year 1995, Godzilla (known as Minilla) is living happily on an Island together with his mother, a Female Godzilla. But one day, a sinister space monster named SpaceGodzilla comes to Earth, hell-bent on killing them both. Though they success in driving him away, in a weakened state, the Female Godzilla dies and then passes her power on to her son. And then Godzilla is born. About Twenty-Two years later, Godzilla is now travelling across the world. One day, he comes across Anguirus and after the two monsters duke it out, they eventually become fast friends and then as they meet and make more friends along the way, they also fight other monsters. The Characters : The Characters of this Series The Heroes * Godzilla: The King of the Monsters and the main protagonist of the series, Godzilla is an unknown species of ancient dinosaur that was given the powers of his deceased mother, who was somewhat killed fighting SpaceGodzilla. Godzilla attacks using punches, kicks, and his tail to smack opponents away, filling the void of an all-rounded fighter. Godzilla's charge attack is to rush the opponent, headbutt, and bite at them, while his projectile attacks are the standard Atomic Ray, which can also be directed in a clockwise fashion, Nuclear Pulse, Fireballs, Energy Conduction, and his more powerful Super Atomic Ray. The strongest and most powerful monster and leader of all the Earth's Guardian Monsters, Godzilla is the Defender of the Earth and, being the only hope in defeating monsters that threaten the Earth and humankind, he comes to the Earth's rescue, traveling across the globe to battle and defeat various monster under the control of Alien Invaders invading his home planet and stop any mutant monster that wants to use powerful energy. He will also defeat SpaceGodzilla in order to avenge his mother’s death. * Anguirus: The Killer of the Evil Living and the series deuteragonist, Anguirus is Godzilla's best friend (along with Rodan) and a giant ankylosaurus-like creature who somehow survived the extinction of the dinosaurs. Anguirus can land multiple hits, but takes damage quite easily. Anguirus can attack by spinning his spiked body and tail and by cannon-balling himself out of the sky. He will charge at a high speed, making him one of the fastest monsters in the series. He helps Godzilla fight off monsters, along with other monsters, and will fight by Godzilla's side to defeat powerful Earth threatening forces and defend the Earth until the very end. * Rodan: The Ruler of the Skies and the series tritagonist, Rodan is Godzilla's best friend (along with Anguirus) and a giant, flying, highly mobile, irradiated, and supersonic species of pteranodon monster from Mt. Fuji who, like Anguirus, somehow survived the extinction of the dinosaurs. Rodan can also heal if he is over a volcano. He helps Godzilla and fights by his side, along with Anguirus, Mothra, and others, to battle and defeat monsters until the end. * Mothra: The Guardian of the Earth and the series quadragonist, Mothra is Godzilla's closest friend and love interest and a giant, divine, butterfly/moth-like deity who is the last of her kind and protects the Earth from threats, like other monsters, and battles them after her mother's death. She aids Godzilla and fights right by his side and is extremely protective of him. She was sent by the Shobijin, the people of Infant Island, to join forces Godzilla. She also eventually gains swimming abilities to battle undersea enemies and as well as time travel abilities. Mothra can fly about out of reach of normal attacks, causing her opponents to use jump attacks instead. Mothra can dive-bomb the opponent, leave spores, shoot energy beams and attack with her wings. She aids Godzilla and will fight right by his side until the very end of their lives. *'Godzilla Junior:' The Son of Godzilla. After being adopted by Godzilla after the final battle, Junior aids his father in fighting several battles while also fighting his own monsters. * Baragon: The God of Earth, Baragon is a small, red, ancient, subterranean, fire-breathing dinosaur-like reptilian guardian monster who can burrow underground. As a tunneling creature, he has the special ability is to dig underground and become invisible. * King Caesar: The Guardian Monster of Okinawa, King Caesar is a giant, lion/shisa-like deity creature who represents the Azumi Royal family and awakens to battle monsters to protect them and help Godzilla defeat other monsters. * Varan: The Unbelievable, Varan is a gigantic, huge, prehistoric gliding lizard creature that can glide with gliding abilities. * Gamera: The Guardian of the Universe, Gamera is a giant, fireball-breathing turtle and an ancient biological constructed monster that was created thousands of years ago by an advanced civilization to defend the Earth from world-threatening forces and to exterminate/destroy the invading Gyaos, a race of vampiric avian-like creatures. * King Kong: The Eighth Wonder of the World, Kong is the strongest living creature on Earth (third counting Gamera second and Godzilla first), thus being an old, longtime rival of Godzilla’s, and a giant, 264-foot (80.7 m) tall ape (mountain gorilla) who is around 120–150 years old and the King of his Island. As he is one of the last of his kind/species, Megaprimatus kong, he protects his family and kills different creatures in their defense. He can climb walls, lift stone pillars and buildings, swing from branches and buildings, even unlock pathways, and is capable of lifting twice his own weight. He eventually returned to his lair on Skull Island but was killed when he is sliced by a Gyaos and falls from his mountain home. *'Gorosaurus:' A giant Tyrannosaurus Rex who is a natural foe of Kong's. Gorosaurus is also Godzilla’s oldest friend and is a larger descendant of the Tyrannosaurus Rex. He is a huge predator with a bite that kills, the brute strength to break down structures, and an armored hide that an energy beam cannot penetrate. For most monsters, Gorosaurus is invulnerable and can perform several attacks when facing enemies; charge, tail-whip, headbutt, kangaroo kick, and, most devastatingly, tackle in which Gorosaurus’s tackle will force weaker enemies on their knees and could kill them with one bite to the throat. *'Female Godzilla:' The former Queen of the Monster and Godzilla’s extremely over protective mother, she would go to the end of the galaxy and risk her life to save her son. She was somewhat killed while fighting SpaceGodzilla. *'Manda:' A Japanese dragon-like sea serpent who is an old friend of Godzilla’s. *'Toto:' The brave Son of Gamera. *'Battra:' Also called The Black Mothra, Battra is an evil divine moth created by the Earth to kill lifeforms that were destroying it. *'Titanosaurus:' A prehistoric marine reptile that wants to use the power surges to get revenge on humanity for disturbing his slumber. Titanosaurus is not inherently evil, but prefers to maintain his own ideology rather than stick with a group, putting himself at odds with Earth Defenders and the Global Defense Force. *'Zilla Junior:' A giant mutated marine iguana (not a dinosaur) and the only surviving of its kind. Due to their similarities, Zilla has developed a kinder-ship with Godzilla. As a result, Zilla is very protective of him and has the power to sense when Godzilla is in trouble. Like Godzilla, Zilla is capable of breathing radioactive fire and is relentless in any fight. *'Kumonga:' A giant queen spider and another old companion of Godzilla’s. *'Ebirah:' The Horror of the Deep, Ebirah is a giant lobster. *'Kiryu:' Also known as MechaGodzilla 3, Kiryu is a cyborg built around/using the bones of the very first/original Godzilla that ever lived on Earth. Kiryu is the primary leader of all the GDF Mechas. *'MechaGodzilla 2:' A robot replica of Godzilla built using the Technology from Mecha-King Ghidorah. *'Mecha-King Ghidorah:' The Mechanical Clone of King Ghidorah resurrected as a powerful cyborg dragon creature. *'M.O.G.U.E.R.A:' A mole-like, transforming, anti-monster battle robot mech that aids Godzilla in several battles and is equipped with numerous plasma based weaponry. *'Jet Jaguar:' A humanoid robot that can change size at will. *'Windom:' AKA Windam, A robotic warrior from a distant world acting as a capsule monster for Ultraseve, Windam is a favored capsile kaiju used by Ultraseven. *'Rei/Reimon:' A Reionyx who visited the Earth to help Godzilla. He is hostile to monsters and uses his Battle Nizer to fight them. He has the power to control monsters, thanks to his battlenizer. *'Gomora:' The Monster Prince (not as in the Son of Godzilla way) and Rei's primary reiblood monster of choice, Gomora is an ancient kaiju from Earth. He is immensely powerful and the leader of Rei's monsters. *'Litra:' The Prehistoric Bird Monster and Rei's secondary reiblood monster of choice Litra is a giant phoenix-like creature that is used both to help others and as Rei's flight ransportation. *'Eleking:' The Electrical Water King and Rei's third and final reiblood monster, Eleking is a black-and-white, upright, smooth-skinned, electrical-eel-like creature with four limbs and rotating horn-like antennae. His tail is longer than his body. *'Miclas:' AKA Mikuras, Miclas is another one of Ultra Seven's Capsule Monsters and Ultraseven's second capsule monster of choice. *'Agira:' A brave dinosaur/ceratopcian-like kaiju and one of Ultra Seven's Capsule Monsters. *'Ridorias:' A rather peaceful monster by nature, Ridorias lives in harmony with the rest of the world. *'Golmede:' A dinosaur-like kaiju. *'Bolgils:' A giant, rat-like monster from the Earth. *'Don Ron:' Also known as "Don Lon", Don Ron is a ancient kaiju from Japan's past. An old creature revered as a god. *'Natsunomeryu:' Also known as Natsunome Dragon, Natsunomeryu is a dragon kaiju living at the bottom of Natsukawa Lake since the age of Feudal Japan. Natsunomeryu is a beast of legend, a sort of loch ness monster for Japan. *'Woo: '''A yeti-like kaiju that live in snow and he terroizes the iceland until ultraman stops him but woo doesnt want to fight until, cosmos tamed him, later battles Margodon a mastodon-like kaiju who frozes the city. *'Zamsher: A samuri alien warrior that came from space until he landed to earth and challenge Hunter Night Tsurugi to see he's the most warrior in prove than he helps mebius and hikari battling alien magma whiles godzilla watches them, later battles Armored Darkness who was the most demon in the universe. *'''Ultraman King: The oldest and most powerful Ultraman in the entire Universe and from the Land of Light, ancient even before every other known Ultra was born on the Land of Light. *'Ultraman Noa:' The second oldest and second most powerful Ultra next to the Ultraman King. *'Ultra Father:' Also called The Father of Ultra, is the Commander of the Space Garrison. He is the husband of Mother of Ultra, the father of Ultraman Taro and Ultraman Ace (by adoption). *'Ultra Mother:' Also called The Mother of Ultra, is one of the most important members of the Space Garrison, as she is mostly a medic. *'Zoffy:' Also known as Ultraman Zoffy, is a superior officer of the Space Garrison, the leader of the Ultra Brothers. *'Ultraman:' Also called, "The Original Ultraman", or incorrectly, Ultraman Hayata, Ultraman was the first Ultra to visit Earth, and defended it against aliens and monsters. *'Ultraseven:' The third Ultra being to come to Planet Earth. *'Ultraman Jack:' Formerly known as "New Ultraman", Jack is the fourth Ultra to have come to earth. *'Ultraman Ace:' Also known as Ultraman A, Ace is the fifth of the Ultra Brothers to arrive on Earth. He was the first Ultra to possess two human hosts at the same time. *'Ultraman Taro:' Also known as Master Taro by The Ultra Brothers, Taro is the son of Father and Mother of Ultra. He was trained ever since he was a young boy, in order to become the most powerful Ultraman. He currently resides as a teacher in the Land of Light, where he teaches young and adult warriors alike how to fight at the Ultra Coliseum. *'Ultraman Leo:' An Ultra from the star L77. He came to Earth as a second home, where he met Ultraseven in his fight against Alien Magma. Unlike most of the Ultra Brothers, even ones who visit Earth, Leo's fighting style specializes in martial arts giving him far greater physical abilities than any of the other Ultra Brothers. He, along with Astra, obtained the title and became a member of the Ultra Brothers. Seven entrusted Ultraman Zero to him and Astra having them serve as his teachers. *'Ultraman 80:' Roughly meaning Ultraman Eighty in English dub or called 80 for short, 80 is the ninth Ultra Brother to come to Earth as a new member of the Space Garrison. He is known to be a teacher at Nebula M78. *'Ultraman Cosmos:' A gentle Ultra from an unknown galaxy. He is known for his calm and gentle fighting style and is perhaps the only completely gentle ultra in the Universe. *'Ultraman Justice: '''a Ultra that is Ultraman Cosmos's parthner and teams up with him helping him battling monsters along with the earth defenders. *'Ultraman Mebius:' A rookie Ultra Warrior from the Planet M78 who had a lot to live up to, Mebius was chosen as the new protector of the Earth and was the tenth Ultra from the Land of Light. When Mebius first appeared it is mentioned that it was the first time a new Ultraman had appeared on earth in 25 years. *'Ultraman Hikari: An Ultraman who was excellent scientist who belonged Space Science Technology Bruera. At one ponit he became Hunter Night Tsurugi after his defense of the planet Aarb. than came to earth and team up with Ultraman Mebius. *'Ultraman Nexus: '''A powerful ultraman who was Ultraman Noa's 2nd devolved form, and is the form of Deunamist assumes after using the revoltruster. *'Grande: 'An mean, selfish and cruel Reionyx who is both old friend and rival of Reimon's. He has very odd and funny personality, He challenges reimon in a duel between Gomora and Red King and Godzilla comes and recognizes him, until Gomora and Reimon stop Godzilla from hurting him, later he helps Reimon and Challenges Kate his sister to duel between Red King, and Zetton The Villains *'Alien Empera: The main being antagonist of the series. Alien Emperor is known as the King of Darkness and comes from a world where darkness rules over all, where there is nothing but stillness. *'Ultraman Belial:' A very powerful Ultra Warrior, until greed overcame him and he tried to steal the Plasma Spark. After his failure and excile, he was corrupted by Reiblood and transformed into an Ultra Reionyx. His first assault against the Land of Light ended in failure and he was trapped by Ultra King *'Dark Zagi:' A dark, evil, twisted, demonic clone of Ultraman Noa and the secondary being antagonist of the series. *'Yapool:' An ancient, evil entity and the second main being antagonist of Chapter 3. *'Dark Mephisto:' A higher ranking Dark Ultra. He was the primary being antagonist of Chapter 2. *'Dark Faust:' The First evil Ultra ever created. He was the primary being antagonist of Chapter 1. *'Kate:' An evil Reionyx who is the sister of Reimon's. She wants revenge on Reimon, which hides the fact that she is one of the most dangerous and powerful Reionyx. However, despite their animosity towards each other, Kate still does care about Reimon. *'Alien Nackle: '''Alien Nackle is a alien race that came to earth with the intentions of killing Ultraman Jack, But was thwarted by Jack's counterattack. *'Alien Guts: Alien Guts are bird-like alien species from the planet guts and teamed up with Alien Nackle, Alien Zarab, and Alien Temperor to awake yapool. *'Alien Zarab: '''Alien Zarab is an alien that can transform into Ultraman that are fake and they think that the Ultraman is evil, but to Ultraman he arrives and proves the other one is a fraud. *'Alien Temperor: 'Alien Temperor is a brutal alien that flies around the city and destroy everything in its path. *'Alien Baltan: 'Alien Baltan is an alien that always laugh and go rampaging through the city. *'Armored Darkness: A sentient, living armor kaiju. *'SpaceGodzilla:' The God of Destruction and the main kaiju antagonist of the series, bent on killing Godzilla and his kind, SpaceGodzilla is an incredibly powerful and heavily-modified clone of Godzilla and a creature created when the Female Godzilla's DNA got into space (either from Biollante or Mothra) and mutated by cosmic radiation. Its physical appearance is nearly identical to Godzilla himself. SpaceGodzilla is responsible for the death of the Female Godzilla AKA Godzilla's mother. In their last battle in the Season 3 finale, Godzilla blasts off SpaceGodzilla's shoulder crystals causing a black hole to form. SpaceGodzilla is sucked in and is seemingly destroyed. Though later it is revealed that he simply became trapped in the black hole. *'Gigan:' The Cyborg of the Century and a primary villain of the series, Gigan is Godzilla's most brutal and violent opponent and a cycloptic cyborg creature with bladed arms and a buzz saw in its chest, it shares leadership of the Alien monsters along with King Ghidorah. Faster than Godzilla and tougher than Anguirus, Gigan attacks using its hooked arms, is able to whip opponents with its tail, rip him off with his body-mounted buzzsaw and blast them with a thin red energy beam. Gigan has a rushing combination attack where it grabs, kicks, punches and blasts its opponent away with a back-flip kick. *'King Ghidorah:' The King of Terror and one of the shows main atagonists of the series, King Ghidorah is a giant, evil, divine, extraterrestrial, flying, three-headed space dragon and Godzilla's archenemy. He shares leadership of the alien monsters along with Gigan. Godzilla's most persistent foe, King Ghidorah is large and has a variety of attacks. Ghidorah can fly and attacks using its three heads and its large feet. King Ghidorah can also blast opponents with its electrical energy beams and whip them with its tail. Having both invincibility and flight, it is very hard to defeat him. He can't be killed by anything. Ghidrah also flies in short bursts. *'MechaGodzilla:' The Magnificent Machine and one of Godzilla's main rivals and most powerful enemies, MechaGodzilla is an alienetic, cybernetic double of Godzilla and the first robotic replica of Godzilla constructed by an alien race known as the Simians. It is made of Space Titanium. Mechagodzilla can fly and unleash a variety of projectile attacks, while being extremely durable, with a speed that is slightly slower than Godzilla's. Mechagodzilla has an energy shield to block attacks, as well as the standard block, fires missiles and lasers at its opponent and has a special move where it unleashes all its arsenal in one blast, causing significant damage. *'Megalon:' A "Beetle God" of the underwater civilization of Seatopia that has drills for hands. Is actually a Mutant who sides with the Vortaak. Attacking with its horned head, Megalon is slow but makes up for its lack of grace with incredibly powerful special attacks. Megalon's standard projectile is a small beam of yellow electricity but it also drops a ball of fire onto the battlefield, incinerating the opponent and causing massive damage. It has a drill-combo attack that also causes considerable damage. Megalon can also launch itself like a torpedo at its opponents. *'Orga:' A hunch-backed alien monster with a thick, rubbery gray hide known as a Millennian that was mutated by Godzilla's DNA. He has very large arms, massive three-clawed hands, a short, thick tail and a short neck as well, and is an imperfect clone of Godzilla. His face has a square jaw with a prominent chin, lined with rows of serrated teeth. He can fire an energy wave from the hole in its left shoulder, and he is able to leap vast distances and heights. *'Hedorah:' A giant tadpole-like creature from Outer Space made of polluted slime and that feeds off of pollution. *'Legion:' One of Gamera’s main villains, Legion is a race of extraterrestrials that resemble ants which travel across the galaxy to colonize unsuspecting planets, killing off the native populace in the process. *'Monster X/Keizer Ghidorah:' Monster X is a powerful monster that was created by Alien Empera and appears in the final battle between Godzilla and himself, as he gotten weak he transforms in the powerful 3 headed kaiju Kaizer Ghidorah that makes him more stronger than ever before. *'Biollante:' A monstrous clone of Godzilla and a giant, hulking plant-like monstrous beast created by Dr. Shiragami whose carries exactly the same DNA as Godzilla and whose DNA is a fusion of Godzilla's, a rose, and Erika Shiragami's. Biollante is slow moving but powerful. Biollante attacks using its large mouth and tentacle appendages, tossing spores at the opponent. *'Megaguirus:' A giant, prehistoric dragonfly who even now has a taste for Godzilla's blood and requires Godzilla's energy to survive. *'Destoroyah:' A beast composed of millions of Precambrian microscopic lifeforms mutated by the very weapon that was thought to have killed the species in 1954. *'Iris:' Gamera’s ultimate antagonistic foe, Iris is a creature that must feed on bodily fluids to survive. *'Gyaos:' Another one of the main monster villains of the series, the Gyaos are man-eating bird/bat-like villain creatures the arch-enemies of Gamera. *'Kamacuras:' A giant, mutated praying mantis. *'Clover:' A very ugly looking monster from the bottom of the Sea. *'Zetton:' The Space Dinosaur himself and Kate's third, final, and most powerful evil reiblood monster, Zetton is a giant, powerful horned humanoid beetle-like kaiju. *'Tyrant:' The Chimera Kaiju, Tyrant is an incredibly powerful monster and Grande's First Reiblood monster. *'Gan-Q:' A strangely powerful kaiju from another dimension and Kate's second and most ferocious monster. It appears as bipedal giant eye, with several smaller eyes all over its body. *'Golza:' An ancient, giant kaiju from the Ancient Civilization's time of Earth's past and one of the most powerful, most monstrous beasts the world has ever known to be found on Earth. After losing against Godzilla, Ultraman Tiga, King Caesar, Gomora, and Litra, Golza fled, soon to return as Fire Golza. And it did, turning into Fire Golza, a much stronger, more powerful form of Golza and Kate's First evil Reionyx monster. *'Red King:' The Most Brutal Monster and the God of Evil himself, Red King is a destructive ancient kaiju who originally appeared on an Island and terrorized any inhabitants it could find. He later became Grande's 2nd and Last reiblood monster, until later grew stronger. *'King Joe:' A powerful, alien robotic titan and one of the most deadly weapons ever created. *'Geronimon:' The Chief of the Monsters, Geronimon is a highly powerful sorcerer-like kaiju that has the power to revive and control any deceased monsters. In addition to being Chief of the Monsters, Geronimon is an old foe of Godzilla's. *'Antlar:' A powerful beetle-like monster that terrorized the ancient city of Baraj between 4 thousand years ago but was driven of by the Original Ultraman and the Ancient Blue Stone of Baraj. *'Bogal:' A kaiju that literatly feeds on, or eats off of, other monsters and one of the primary antagonists of chapters 1 and 2. *'Birdon:' The Volcano Bird Monster, Birdon is a powerful turkey/rooster-like kaiju. *'Neronga:' An ancient, invisible kaiju beast that feeds on electricity for food. *'Grangon:' A deadly, monstrous kaiju hidden under the Earth, waiting for an opportune chance to attack the world. *'Bemular:' A ruthless alien reptile-like monster that somehow escaped from the Monster Graveyard. *'Dorako:' A somewhat dragonfly-like monster that was awakened by the Comet Tsuiphon. *'Telesdon:' A might, massive, prehistoric, underground, super monstrous, dinosaur-worm-like kaiju creature that was controlled by The Underground People to attack the surface. *'Gomess:' A powerful, brutish, merciless, and monstrous kaiju, Gomess is a leviathan from the ancient age of the dinosaurs. *'Jiras:' A mutant, frilled-lizard monster created by a brilliant but mad scientist who aspired to create a legend worthy beast. *'Gudon:' A terrible, prehistoric, predatory monster of Earth and, without a doubt, one of the most formidable monsters ever to roam the ancient world, Gudon actively hunted other monsters and was a force to be reckoned with, slashing his prey with whip-like arms and feeding on their flesh, including their favorite prey: the Twil-Tail monster. *'Twin-Tail:' A prehistoric insect-like kaiju and one of Earth's fearsome beasts that also happens to be the favorite meal of the predatory Gudon. *'Bemstar:' A space Kaiju that absorbs, or devours, energy through his stomach. It is another one of the most powerful, most destructive, nightmarish, and monstrous beast of the monster world. *'Delusion Ultraseven: '''An evil clone of ultraseven and also minus energy kaiju entity that was created from an Ultraseven doll that was own by Naoto, a soccer player who was injured by the bikers called Gang of monsters, during this he back for revenge on 80, until The Real Ultraseven comes and battles his clone. *'Mukadender:' One of the many behemoths of Planet Earth, Mukadendar is a bizarre, reptile-centipede-like monstrous predatory kaiju beast that thrives deep underneath the ground, coming up to the surface only to feed or fight monsters that either woke it up in its sleep of entered its territory. *'Magular:' A burrowing, monstrous, subterranean, thorny-devil-like kaiju behemoth thriving in the Monster Lawless Zone, Magura kept to himself, only poking his head out on occasion to witness the colossal clashes between the island's inhabitants. *'Gesura:' A South America, alien lizard/amphibious kaiju. *'Pandon:' A highly evolved, two-headed, two-necked, somewhat bird-like kaiju. *'Goldras:' A powerful kaiju that is a god amongst mortals, Goldras is a monster born of mystery. *'Silvagon/Silvergon:' A somewhat but powerful ram-like monster, Silvagon is one of the strongest beasts in Earth's history. *'Alien Hipporito:' A Alien that can trap an Ultraman and Shall be the leader of the seijin warriors. *'Neosaurus:' A villainous monster entity. *'Daigerun:' A carnious kaiju that came from the underground and battles goldras until he was killed by him. *'Salamandora: A salamander-like kaiju came rampaging the city along with nova and lunatyx than Gomora and Godzilla came and battle them for good. *'Nova: '''A Red Ghost saucer kaiju that came from black star and land it on earth than came rampaging along with salamandora and lunatyx until he was killed by Godzilla's beam. *'Lunatyx: '''A rabbit-like choju that came from the moon and land it on earth and came rampaing along with Salamandora and Nova. *Kelbeam:' An intergalactic, evil bully of a monstrous kaiju that travels through space, known for its ferocity. *'Earthtron:' A powerful, montrous, giant kaiju from the Earth itself, Earthtron is a force to reckon with. *'Zoa-Murochi:' A violent alien fish-like kaiju creature and the missing link between fish and animal. *'Melba:' A flying nightmarish kaiju from a time long passed, Melba is a terror born on the winds. *'Margodon: A mastodon-like kaiju that appeared from nowhere, he was killed by UGM until.... He came back from the dead and attempt to get revenge on the world, Ultraman 80 recognizes him from his own past he never defeated him before until now he fights against him on his own, until Woo shows up and battles the Mastodon monster. *'''Chaos Darkness: Chaos Darkness is the most powerful monster in the universe, he was the one who uses all the monsters that are heros to be good and turn them to be evil by using his Chaos Virus Chaos Darkness is being the main antagonist of the movie, Godzilla vs. Chaos Darkness. *'Bullton:' Also known as Bluton, Bullton is an amorphous, meteorite-based creature that can summon deceased monsters. *'U-Killersaurus:' A powerful choju, probably among Yapool's strongest moster of them all. U-Killersaurus was created by the sheer hate of Yapool. Its power so great that it withstood the power of the Ultra Brothers. *'Bakushima:' A strange, interdimensional choju creature created by cunning Yapool. *'Ace Killer: '''A robot that was created by Yapool in order to kill Ultraman Ace, he later become Mebius Killer and Later Victory Killer. *'Velokron:' A powerful, missile choju beast of ultimate destruction created by Yapool, Velokron is a monster with no remorse. Nothing is ever spared its wrath. *'Doragoris:' A moth choju created by Yapool and another one of Yapool's deadly creatures. *'Galberos:' Also known as "'Gelberos'" or "'Garubelos'", Galberos is a three-headed, somewhat dog or wolf-like kaiju and is a force to be reckoned with. *'Gatanozoa:' A powerful, evil sea-snail-like kaiju creature of ultimate power. *'Dagahra:' An evil underwater monster. *'M.U.T.O.s:' Parasitic, malevolent kaiju. Movies and Episodes (So far) First Movie : ''Female Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla A Female Godzilla (aka Godzilla's mother), Minilla (aka Godzilla), Mothra, and Mothra Larva battle Space Godzilla, the series villain, the first time. The Series Chapter One #'Monsterous Pilot:' Over 20 years have passed since Godzilla's mother died. Now in the current time, after battling each other, putting differences aside, and becoming friends, Godzilla and Anguirus face off three giant praying-mantises and fight against a worm-like monster sent from an ancient, underground civilization. #'Ocean Disturbance:' Godzilla and Anguirus must stop a giant, aquatic dinosaur and his amphibious companion from finding power and take their revenge on humanity for disturbing their ocean slumber. #'The Lawless Zones Monsters:' Godzilla battles an ancient, very strong, and destructive monster with the assistance of Anguirus and the Monster Prince. #'Phoenix X Dinosaur:' Godzilla, with the assistance of a small bird kaiju and Gomora, battles two monsters that look like him. #'The Unbelievable in Need:' Godzilla and Anguirus assist a reptilian gliding monster in fighting off an alien beetle that is an old enemy of Godzilla's. #'Attack of the Hollow Monster:' Godzilla battles an invisible monster with the assistance of Gomora, the Guardian Monster of Okinawa, and a legendary space warrior. #'Pyramid of Tiga:' Godzilla, King Caesar, Gomora, and Litra must stop two ancient monsters from destroying a pyramid. As Telesdon arrives, the ancient ultraman of the pyramid himself shows up to help. #'The Smog Monster:' Godzilla, with the assistance on Varan, must stop an alien tadpole from putting death in the air. #'Blast from the Past - The Magnificent Machine:' Godzilla, Anguirus, Varan, and King Caesar battle a powerful space robot that is an old enemy of Godzilla's and one his most powerful enemies. #'Blast from the Past II - The Eighth Wonder of the World:' Godzilla travels to a hidden island and fights two monsters alongside the King of the Island, who is also an old rival. #'Blast from the Past III - The Cyborg of the Century:' Godzilla battles two alien enemies with the assistance of new allies. One of the aliens is Megalon...and the other is another past enemy of Godzilla's: his most brutal and violent opponent. #'Godzilla vs. the Water King:' Godzilla and his friend and allies fight on the surface and underwater with a powerful electric-eel monster its own domain. #'Monster of the Blue Sphere:' Godzilla assists two ultraman, including a rookie, to fight a space monster that escaped from the Monster Graveyard and traveled to Earth in a blue ball. #'Fight Between Predator & Prey:' While two monsters try to fight one another to the death, they eventually join forces when Godzilla, Litra, and Ultraman Mebius and Jack all show up to battle them. #'Eight Legged Freak Show:' Godzilla faces off a giant spider queen who is an old friend. #'The Ultra-Killer - Birdon Awakens:' When a powerful bird monster has been unleashed from his mountain tomb, Mebius and Godzilla try to stop it. #'The Ultra-Killer II -Taro and Zoffy Die:' With Birdon on the fly, the Mother of Ultra Mother and Ultraman Zoffy come to help Taro as Zoffy fights Birdon. #'The Ultra-Killer III - It's a Miracle, But You Only Live Once:' When Godzilla awakens from his coma, Gomora coming to aid, and Mebius, Taro, and Zoffy regenerated, the Ultra Mother watch as the heroes defeat the powerful Birdon. #'The Atoragon:' Godzilla battles a monster with help from Ultraman, Eleking, and a GDF vessel half ship...half submarine. #'The Space Stone that Calls Monsters:' Godzilla, Litra, and Ultraman fight against a giant alien frog and an incredibly gigantic space stone that can resurrect deceased monsters. #'The Space Stone that Calls Monsters II - Gigan Returns:' The Earth Guardians, Global Defense, Rei and his monsters and the Ultra Brothers battle a number of monsters that have joined forces. #'Battling the Evil Ultra:' Part 1 of this Chapter Finale - Three of the Ultra Brothers fight against an evil Ultra. #'Invasion of the Three-Headed Astro-Monster:' Part 2 of this Chapter Finale - All the Earth Guardians, Rei’s monsters, GDF mechas, and three Ultra brothers battle Godzilla's archenemy, a very powerful three-headed space dragon, at the top of Mt. Fuji. Chapter Two #'The Return of the King of the Monsters:' Godzilla returns from his dormant state in Mt. Fuji. Now that he's even stronger than before, he must fight against a giant rose-like monster that is a cross between a plant and himself. #'Earth's Largest Flier:' Following the day Godzilla returns to his home with his friends, he assists a giant pteranodon in battling the Smog Monster Hedorah. #'Godzilla Meets the Guardian of the Earth:' Godzilla helps a divine moth protect her babies from and fight against her archnemesis and Megalon. #'Two Head's Aren't So Much Batter Than One:' Godzilla and two Ultra Brother fight against a two headed, bird-like monster. #'Guardians vs. Shadows:' Godzilla helps two Guardians of the Universe in a battle with their archfoes. #'The Monster the eats Monsters Returns:' On his original home Island, Godzilla helps Mebius and Tsurugi defeat the monster Bogal. #'Golza Strikes Back:' The ancient monster Golza, now more powerful than before, returns for a rematch with Godzilla. #'The Magnetic Beetle Part I - The Awakening of Antlar:' The powerful beetle-like monster Antlar has awoken after 4,000 years and Godzilla must stop him. #'The Magnetic Beetle Part II - The Rage of Antlar:' Antlar has escaped and is now destroying Tokyo. But then he faces new and old foes within the City. #'Mechanical Godzilla Ally:' As Godzilla's deadliest enemy, the alien machine MechaGodzilla, returns, GDF forces send thier MechaGodzilla to help the Monster King. #'Battle with the Enemy of Life:' When an old foe of Mothra's has been unleashed, she asks Godzilla to help her stop him. #'Modification:' Gigan, Godzilla's most brutal and violent opponent, returns and has been modified and upgraded from his original form. #'The Chaos Virus - Ridorias:' When a mysterious virus goes into a peaceful monster, a blue ultraman comes to Godzilla for help. #'Mechanical Doubles:' When King Ghidorah and a new alien attack Godzilla, GDF forces send mechanical doubles of those monsters to help him. # The Cyborg Vanguard: When a powerful, scythe monster comes to Earth, Godzilla and Ultraman Gaia come to stop him. #'Hybrid Part 1:' Godzilla fights against a bug and a fish. #'Hybrid Part 2 - Combination:' When the monsters Godzilla fights combine into one, powerful monster, and ultra and four of his best friends arrive to help him. #'The Destroyer and the Shadow:' Godzilla and Gamera battle against a Gyaos and a new monster that is a more powerful, thought-to-be-extinct mutant precambrian creature. #'The Chaos Virus II - Gomebe:' The same virus that was in Ridorias has gone into another monster, and Godzilla and Cosmos have to stop it. #'The Chaos Virus III: The Chaos Organism:' Part 1 of the Chapter Finale - The monster that unleashed the chaos virus has appeared and he must be stopped. #'The Vortaak Leader:' Part 2 of the Chapter Finale - Godzilla assists the Ultras in battling the leader of the Vortaak. #'Giant Space Monsters All-Out Alien Attack:' Part 3 of the Chapter Finale - All the Earth Guardian's, GDF Mecha's, Reis monsters and the Ultra Brothers battle the alien monsters in their invasion; the score between Godzilla and Gigan will finally be settled. Chapter Three #'The Return of the King of the Monsters II - Millennium Part 1:' About a year has gone by since Godzilla's death. After the GDF creates a new mecha building it around the bones of the very first Godzilla that ever walked the Earth and sends it to fight a monster, it nearly loses, only for its existence to be saved from the King of the Monsters himself, Godzilla, who is now much more powerful and returns to reclaim his throne as The King of the Monsters. #'The Return of the King of the Monsters II - Millennium Part 2:' After leaving his fight with Orga in Tokyo, Godzilla returns to his home Island to find his friends fighting King Ghidorah, who himself has changed into a different and stronger form. When the three-headed space hydra nearly wipes them out, Godzilla marches in and fights King Ghidoram...BY HIMSELF!! #'The Ferocious Lifeform:' Upon his return to his home Monster Island, Godzilla then faces against a monstrous dragonfly queen creature. #'Attack of the Super Beasts:' Choju, or Super Beasts, have been sent by a powerful alien entity and are invading the Earth. The Earth Guardians, Global Defense, and the Ultra's must stop them. #'The Three-Headed Evil Beast of Destruction:' When Desghidorah somehow escapes his prison, Mothra enlists Godzilla's help to stop him, now that he is more powerful than before. #'Battle with The Horror of the Deep in the Bermuda Triangle:' While trying to save a US Navy Submarine, Godzilla battles a giant lobster right in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle. #'The Will of the Larvae Trio:' When an old friend of Mothra's almost loses to Battra, Mothra's children help, only for Mothra and Godzilla to help as well and in the end, Mothra looses something that may change her forever. #'Godzilla vs. Cloverfield:' Godzilla arrives in New York city to battle a giant monster from the sea that is terrorizing the city. #'Smack-down at the South Pole:' A monster battle accidentally awakens a powerful, monstrous creature made out of crystals and Godzilla must put it back in its prison during a Smack-Down at the South Pole. #'Similarities and Differences:' Godzilla battles a mutated iguana that is similar to himself. #'The Water Dragon Lives On:' When Godzilla and Ultraman Max fight against a huge sea serpent, Godzilla stops Max from killing it. #'Attack of the Eye:' A bipedal eye monster arrives to Earth. #'Chimera:' While Godzilla spars with Ultraman Leo on an unknown island, an incredibly powerful chimera monster battles and defeats the ultra brothers. #'Chimera II - Loss of an Ally:' The chimera monster Tyrant has arrived on Earth and becomes a monster of Grande as the evil Reionyx Challanges Rei. #'Chimera III - Godzilla vs. Tyrant:' Godzilla finally arrives to deal with Tyrant and then Rei, Mebius, and Taro arrive to help. #'The Arrival of the Solar Samauri Warrior' - When Ultraman's Mebius and Hikari fight Magma, a space swordsman named Zamushaa, an ambitious space fighter who wants to prove he's the best, arrives to help and Godzilla watches as he challanges the ultramen. #'Advent of Legion:' An old, powerful foe of Gamera's returns to Earth to finish what it started. #'Big Bad Bio:' Biollante somehow survived from its fall and teams with other monsters to defeat Godzilla to get revenge. #'Attack of the Super Beasts II - Yapool's Return:' The alienetic being Yapool has kidnapped Mothra and Godzilla must fight Yapool's strongest monster in an alternate dimension to save her. #'Godzilla vs. Space Godzilla II - Return of the Fallen King of Outer Space:' SpaceGodzilla, the series villian, returns to kill Godzilla and Gigan joins him. But Godzilla and Kiryu join forces to stop them together. Chapter Four #'Two Godzilla's For the Price of One?! Tokyo S.O.S.:' Sometime has gone by since Godzilla defeated SpaceGodzilla. Now "Godzilla" has supposedly begun destroying cities. Global Defense sends Kiryu to stop him and Mothra and her children arrive as well to help. When "Godzilla" almost has the in defeat, another Godzilla appears. #'Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Organism:' Two monsters have awoken after almost 20 years of slumber and now search for radiation sources for food, and one of those sources include Godzilla. #'The King of the Monsters meets The Chief of the Monsters:' An incredibly powerful monster named Geronimon, a monster that has the power to revive and control deceased monsters, has appeared and brings back an army of monsters to go to war against Godzilla and his friends. #'Biggest Battle at the Bottom and on the High Seas of the Pacific Ocean:' After Godzilla goes into the ocean to search for food, he comes into battle with the world most evil swimmers; Gezora, Titanosaurus, Seagoras, Twin-Tail, Ebirah, Oodako, Hedorah, and a new and powerful monster and their leader, Dagarha, who is also an old foe of Mothra’s and had been brought back by Geronimon. And Mothra, or Aqua Mothra, along with the assistance of three Ultramen, Zilla, Gamera, Eleking, Natsunomeryu and an old friend of Godzilla’s called Manda come to help Godzilla in the Biggest Battle at the Bottom and on the High Seas of the Pacific Ocean. # The Ancient Shell Creature of Ultimate Power: An ancient foe of Ultraman Tiga, named Gatanozoa, who has also been resurrected by Geronimon, has returned and its going to take a lot more than Godzilla's power to stop it. #'The Revenge of Gamera’s Ultimate Foe:' After Godzilla and Gamera have defeated several Gyaos, something elsewhere happens. Geronimon revives an old but ultimate foe of Gamera’s. The evil, powerful god Iris has returned and now it is up to the most powerful Protectors of Earth to stop him. #'Rivalry Returns' - Gorosaurus and King Kong fight at the top of Mt. Fuji; Zilla and Baragon duke it out in Okinawa; Mothra and Battra square off over Tokyo. Eventually, the other Guardians break-up the fights. #'Rivalry Returns II - The King of the Monsters vs. The Eighth Wonder of the World:' Godzilla and King Kong finally face-off once again in Tokyo. #'God...Help Us Save the King Part 1 - Godzilla vs. Zetton:' Part One of this Chapter Finale - Armored Empera has kidnapped Godzilla, transported him to the Monster Graveyard, and has teamed up with Kate to unleash a new and powerful alien monster to see which one is stronger. #'God...Help Us Save the King Part 2 - Alien Empera's Attack:' Part Two of this Chapter Finale - As Alien Empera unleashed all the alien monster, they all fight against Godzilla and eventually The Earth Guardians, GDF forces, and Ultra Brother show up to help the Monster King. #'God...Help Us Save the King Part 3 - Monsters and Giants vs. Aliens:' Part Three of this Chapter Finale - The Flying Earth Guardians and GDF mechas and Ultra Brothers have come to Godzilla's aid and rescue. While Godzilla himself is too weak and too tired to continue fighting, his rescuers use everything they have to protect him. #'God...Help Us Save the King Part 4 - Ultra Father and Alien Empera:' Part Four of this Chapter Finale - With all his monsters defeated, Alien Empera has brought down all of Godzilla's rescuers and as he tries to escape, the Ultra Father arrives to fight him. But as he nearly loses, the Monster King Godzilla finally gets on his feet and fights the Alien Emperor. #'God...Help Us Save the King Part 5 - The Return of the King of the Monsters III - Heading Home:' All of the flying allies of Godzilla have returned home to Planet Earth with Godzilla himself, who is exhausted and weak and out unconscious. Soundtrack The soundtrack list for this series so far. I may need help finding other ones I need. So please help me if you guys can. I will be publishing which ones I need. *Godzilla's theme *Godzilla's theme (revised) *Gigan's theme *Monsterous Victory *Companies arrived *Monster Showdown Ending *Battle Destruction *Miracle of Ultra theme *Ultraman Cosmos theme *Ultraman Mebius theme (shortened) *Ultraman Mebius theme (extended) *Final Fatality Latest activity